Talk:Touyu
Stub? Uh, I have just one question. Why is this page still considered a stub? It looks complete... Or is it because no one's deleted the stub thingy yet? Meta-Kakera 06:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Well his description could be more "descriptive" for one thing....it just seems to be saying the obvious I also think he has more things to put in the affiliation and collaboration area as I vaguely remember seeing his name in a few utaite albums... OHHHHH I see now. Thanks for clearing that up. Meta-Kakera 19:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Female Voice? Can you please stop editing that Touyu uses usually his "female" voice in his covers? There hasn't been any cover where he uses it for whole song yet, so that info is quite invalid. Even though it may sound like female voice to you, he tries to sing like a man, it's just his voice that is really high. Isnaria 13:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, the reason I keep undoing your edits is because the info I inputted is the general consensus of the fandom. I've asked various other people about Touyu's voice and this is the majority's opinion. I've checked various times, and it's the same every time: most people agree that Touyu uses his "female" voice. If it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to the other staffs about how to define his "female" voice and his "male" voice. Please refrain from undoing these edits any further. Meta-Kakera 02:13, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, if that is what you think. :) It's just that there isn't anything like that written in niconicopedia, which I take as kind of official (since it's written by japanese fans, and utaite themselves sometimes edit it). Any trap singers (like vipTenchou or hal) have this written in their articles, but there isn't anything at all about female voice in Touyu's article (only that he manages to sing kind of "impossible for man" high songs). But I meant no harm, so sorry for constantly editing his article. ^^ Isnaria 10:46, July 1, 2012 (UTC) And what people did you ask? Other wikia admins? That's ridiculous. And what did you check again? Have you ever noticed, that all the trap singers are often (really often) portrayed as a girls on their fanarts? You can't find one with girl!Touyu, right? And also, have you ever listened to his namahousou? Man, I never heard him even talking about this topic, as it is so non-existent. And what about the niconicowikia? Isn't it really important, considering this wiki is it's less-professional (information-wise) english counterpart? It would 100% be there, check any trap utaite's page. I can try to ask him on twitter, if you must hear it directly from his mouth, but I am not sure if he will bother to reply (it's quite a ridiculous question). tldr; He absolutely does not "always" genderbend in his songs. In part of his songs, sure, but it's like 6 lines in 43 lines song. Sorry for butting in but it really bugs me. Also keep in mind that I am not trying to offend you, only making this wiki more accurate. 08:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I did in fact ask the other admins. It's not that ridiculous; you have to earn the admin position. As for what I checked, in my previous message I said that "I'll talk to the other staffs about how to define his "female" voice and his "male" voice." If it is really bothering you that much, I suppose a few lines of Touyu's page could be changed for now until we look into this for more detail. Well, no actually, I don't notice traps being depicted as the opposite gender in fanart. Just checked vipTenchou's tag on Pixiv just now, and all I see is him being depicted as a male. I don't see him being depicted as a female as far as I'm looking. I checked quite a few pages back, too. Also, I don't see 96Neko being depicted as a male in fanart on Pixiv, either.　Flat chested at most, but I don't see any male!96Neko. I just Google Imaged a few other traps (namely, Piko, Sekihan, che:Sakurai and Hitori, in individual pictures), in case Pixiv or those two wasn't enough, and I only see drawings of them in their regular genders. Well, excluding those official Magnet illustrations of Sekihan/Piko and Hitori/che:Sakurai. "Niconicowikia"? Doesn't exist. Googled it and the first result is this wiki. You meant Nico Nico Dictionary, right? Yeah, it doesn't say anything about that on his page. But it's not like the NNDictionary has every single detail about an utaite, right? The NNDictionary can also be edited by anyone, too. Besides, you just said so yourself that we're not professional. It's true, we aren't professional in the slightest. Errors and such are pretty much guaranteed here, which is why we have editors looking through pages. You could edit Touyu's page and then just leave a message here saying why. I don't mind having my actions questioned at all. Just because he doesn't say anything about being a ryouseirui, doesn't necessarily mean he isn't. Mafumafu's videos are tagged with 'ryouseirui' and it says that on his NNDictionary page, but Mafumafu never talks about that either. He doesn't sing with a feminine voice a lot either, it's more line one or two lines per several songs. You can go ahead and ask Touyu via Twitter, if you want, and if he replies you're welcome to screenshot it or link it back here. It's fine if Anon editors find incorrect information or doubt what we have on these pages; making the information on the wiki more accurate is great. And, well, about that first part with the other wikia admins...you can speak to them if you want. Here's Starikun/Sen's message wall, and here's Yunomi's message wall. You could also ask Hope, but she seems to be quite busy for the current time. Meta-Kakera (talk) 06:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC)